Axl
- 2017= }} |-| Ultimate = |-| Battle Suit= |year=2016 |sets=70317 Fortrex 70322 Axl’s Tower Carrier 70350 The Three Brothers 70354 Axl's Rumble Maker |TV= All |Shield Animal=Bull |quote="I was up all night eating.. that's my training regiment." |voice=Brian Drummond |Color = orange |Armor = Giant Armor |gear = Big Power Axe & Nexo Shield}} Axl (Just Axl) is one of the five main heroes of Nexo Knights. Description Axl is a giant who is one of the Nexo Knights in a quest to save Knighton from Jestro. The Book of Monsters description, by Jestro DEAR KING HALBERT, Axl is not just big, he's big-hearted. One time, I was eating all by myself in the castle dining hall. I felt so alone until Axl joined me-and he wouldn't leave until we'd finished every plate! I'd love to hug him, but if he hugged me back he'd probably break my spine. And I need my spine. It holds up my head and makes my shirts fit properly. Traits Axl, like all the other Nexo Knights, has a newly-molded helmet and shoulder armor. His visor has horns. His suit's torso and legs are a grey colour, while his massive arms are a silver and his hips and shoulders an orange colour. He is complete with silver highlights. Without his helmet, he has black mohawk hair. He is usually seen with a faint smile with a bottom tooth sticking out. Axl is a gentle giant who loves food. Despite his gluttonous personality, he was good at cooking, as he was seen working with Chef Eclair on the right ingredients during the cookout. It is revealed in "Fright Knight" that Axl fears missing out on a meal he is aware of i.e. if he sees a table full of food, but someone else eats it all before he gets the chance to, he will be greatly upset. LEGO.com Description Axl grew up in a rustic, little town in mining country. He is big, strong and always hungry. Sometimes for fighting, but mostly for something to eat. All that training knight stuff, playing the electrical lute or a computer game with Aaron, can really work up an appetite. Axl doesn’t talk so much, but he is always ready for a little snack. And a big one. And ten more. Synopsis Axl grows up in a mining town within the country. His family owns an inn and hopes that Axl will take over the business. However, Axl had other plans; wanting to become a knight. He trains all day in axe wielding and becoming stronger. At one point, his father was threatened by bandits over the food served, prompting Axl to step in and beat up the bandits. His father eventually agrees to let Axl be a knight. Season 1 Webisodes Sir Axl...The Ever Hungry During the usual night in the Fortrex, the knights wait for dinner and Axl have the biggest portion, much to the uneasiness of the knights, having bad table manners as he had flung an apple core right at Clay and a bone at a bot. However, the monsters attacked and got mad by them destroying his dinner. He transforms to his ultimate form and defeats the monsters with ease. Season 2 Trivia * His name is a misspelling of the word "axel" which also was the name that the LEGO Group decided to give him in the first place and then changed to Axl, or simply, "axe". * He is currently the only knight protagonist without a last name. * He is the only knight to currently not be in LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App. * The reason he is always in his armor is because he likes to be prepared. This was later proven in the webisode Sir Axl...The Ever Hungry when the lava monsters attack the Fortrex during dinner time and Axl was the only one who was ready to get a Nexo Power from Merlok 2.0. * His ultimate form does not have full gold, but somewhere grey, it's a difference of the toy. *He replaced Clay on the products page at LEGO.com. *If you remove "A" from "Axl" it will become "XL" meaning "Extra Large", so this is one of reasons why Axl is much bigger than the rest of knights. *Axl's role was similar to Cole from Lego Ninjago. ** Axl had a great obsession in eating, similar to how Cole likes eating cakes in Lego Ninjago. ** Axl was a responsible knight and the foundation of the team, similar to Cole, a responsible ninja: "''The rock and foundation of the team" ''by Harumi. Gallery Appearances *70317 Fortrex *70322 Axl’s Tower Carrier *70336 Ultimate Axl *70323 Jestro's Volcano Lair TV series Season 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 2 Webisodes *Alliance of the Fortrex *Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad Games *LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App Books *LEGO Nexo Knights: Mini Guide Other *LEGO Club Magazines ru:Аксель Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018